


Accidental Magic: Out of the Frying Pan

by PeanutButterBear, Sparkeredhut



Series: Accidental Magic at it's finest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: !Gamer Harry, A crossover might occur, And then happens to adopt him, Beta’d by my sister from time to time, But I want to get the boss fight finished in one chapter, But Toast is worse, Enslave is a strong word, Gamer fic, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry and Toast are potty-mouths, Harry isn’t the first person Toast has helped, Harry may be a little shit, He very smart though, I actually do have a chapter five, I also don’t own the life is a game genre, I blame the Nargles, I can never seem to have plans for what I should be working on, I can’t either, I dont, I don’t like Snape, I like adding random tags and thoughts, I might make Harry a Necromancer, I often write when I should be doing something, I regret it not at all, I think I deserve several kudos just for this rambling mess., I’m not sure, Maybe - Freeform, My grammar may be trash but, My ultimate goal is to have as many words in my tags as in the first chapter, Oh I forgot to mention that Tom is currently a snake, Oh right I don’t own Harry Potter, On me or Harry you’ll never know, Sorry my updates take forever, Technically saving Tom is Harry’s horcrux quest for the year, The quest resets every birthday, Toast can’t drive, Toast has been around awhile, Toast is Sassy, Toast is a member of the class Demonica Impala Cheshire, Toast is probably a bad influence, Toast is secretly a very dapper fella, Toast was an angel, Toast was once an Angel, Toast’ll grow into it, Tom is baby child, Tom is the Diary, Tom isn't voldemort, Tom was born in an orphanage, Vigo has like no attention spa- Oooh! Squirrel!, Vigo is Flamel’s biggest fan, Vigo’s a squib, Voldemort is Voldemort, Where Was I Going With These Tags, Ya know I sometimes wish any of you would give thoughts on this, also kind of an ass, an enemy defeated, and may you could stand to let me know how good/bad I’m doing, and then he was cursed, but Harry needed a vaguely parental figure, but I’ll probably abandon the work before then, but YOUNGER, community service as a human, depression be like, does anyone actually read these?, f if I know, he was named Bread, he’s completely forgot he was ever an angel, his backstory is kind of inconsistent, his punishment never officially ended, however the mirror has meaning, i wonder if the Blackwell’s are related to the Addams, its more like toast puts up with Harry, just saying, like harry's age, motivation gone instantly, or myself, so I sneak up on myself and write, some of you do read this fic, specifically an adder because they have red eyes, the blade will be found, the only things I own are toast and his family, the orphanage had a doctor as part of it, then he kinda pulled a Crowley and meandered, whichever comes first, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterBear/pseuds/PeanutButterBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkeredhut/pseuds/Sparkeredhut
Summary: Accidental magic can be pretty strong, who knows what it can do. Apparently alter your perception of reality and enslave an imp. Gamer fic
Relationships: I’m seriously considering having Toast seduce McGonagall, So Probably no ships anytime soon, They’re Children mostly, Toast would do that, he’s not good at showing it but he cares
Series: Accidental Magic at it's finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. In which Harry is screwed over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toast is an Imp, Dumbledore is clueless, God is laughing, and Harry is ... confused? !Gamer Harry

With a _Bang_ , a _Crash_ , and a _Whoosh_ , Harry’s life was changed forever. The _Bang_ was fairly normal; it was just Harry getting hit with the frying pan for burning the bacon. The _Crash_ was slightly unusual; that was Harry being knocking into the fine china cabinet as he fell over, unconscious. The _Whoosh_ was Harry’s “incredibly helpful” accidental magic kicking in. Of course, Harry didn’t notice the last two, being unconscious; slapping someone across the face with a frying pan does tend to knock people out after all. There was also a quiet _ding_ , which Harry would have heard, had he been conscious, as a box popped up in front of his face, saying “ **Gamer System Downloading... summoning tutorial demon... downloading assets... archiving illegal rituals**.” But Harry wasn’t awake and thus, missed the subsequent pop as a thin, almost skeletal gray cat with glowing yellow eyes and an enormous grin came into existence. However, Harry did not miss his aunt’s scream, which woke him from his brief spell of unconsciousness.

“What did you do? You, you FREAK!!” Aunt Petunia screeched.

This was a lot for Harry to take in: the blue box floating in front of his face, a rather creepy cat on his lap, and his aunt screaming bloody murder, waving her frying pan willy nilly.

So, naturally, Harry did the smart thing, “Huh?” Harry cleverly asked.

“That’s it!!” Petunia shrieked grabbing both Harry and the cat by the scruff of their necks and throwing them into the open cupboard under the stairs with an almighty CRASH that slammed the cupboard shut which she then locked, “and you’ll stay there until you’re less freakish!”

Head spinning, Harry was finally able to get a look at what the blue box said, " **Welcome to the game system! Now we at _Imaginary Game Corporation_ understand you may be a little confused, so we have thoughtfully provided you with a tutorial companion. Your companion’s Rank is Epic (companion rank is equal or close to the amount of shit you’ll have to go through). Good Luck!"**

Harry was understandably a little peeved, though his irritation could not begin to compare to the cat’s anger.

“Bloody buggering FUCK! This is the shit I have to deal with for losing that bet?” muttered the Cat.

“You... you, can talk?” asked Harry quietly, astonished; he'd never heard of a talking cat.

“Of course I can talk! What kind of demon would I be if I couldn’t?” the Cat practically shouted.

Harry backed away from the cat slowly. While the Dursley’s weren’t super religious, they had tried, from time to time, to perform exorcisms on him to get rid of his “freakishness”. Thankfully, the church had refused on principle, but Harry knew that one step out of line and that would change. Being around a demon would probably not help his case.

“Why are ya backing away ya, numskull? I’m not one of those kinds of demons. Didn’t you read the message, I’m your tutorial demon and my name is Ral’ Toasalitum.”

Harry wasn’t sure that was a name, much less one he could pronounce and he really didn’t want to offend his only companion in the cramped space of the cupboard. “Is there anything else I could call you? Preferably something shorter?” Harry asked timidly.

With a downward stretch, the Cat replied “ Fine... you can call me what humans have known me as for hundreds of years, a name that strikes fear into the heart of many a person. You may call me Toast.”

Harry almost burst out laughing at such a ridiculous name but quickly remembered two things, A: The Dursley’s didn’t enjoy him being happy, and B: He really didn’t want to make the demon angry at him.

Instead, Harry said, “Well, I suppose if we’re doing introductions, you can call me Freak.”

“Freak? What kind of human name is Freak!?!” Toast said as he laughed, his laugh sounded like the crackle of a forest fire, sharp and deep.

“It’s not much of a name, but it’s mine!” Harry replied indignantly.

“Seriously though, is that really what everyone calls you? Freak?” Toast asked his laughter slowing down.

“Well, that’s what the Dursley’s call me,” Harry said a tad nervous, now feeling ashamed of his name.

“What about everyone else? Friends, enemies, neighbors, teachers? What do they call you?” asked Toast, now feeling a little bad.

“Well, I don’t have any friends, Dudley and his goons make sure of that, the neighbors just call me that delinquent boy an-” before Harry could finish speaking, a new blue box popped up in front of him: **New title acquired: Delinquent Boy, the title adds a +5 to crime, sneak, and intimidation skills, as well as a -30 to relationships within Surrey. Skills unlocked by obtaining skills: you have gained the ability to see your skills.** **HUD unlocked by being a Player. Stats unlocked by HUD. Perks unlocked by HUD and skills.**

**  
Name: Hadrian James Potter** ****

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 0/60**

**Title: Neighborhood Delinquent**

**Hp: 20/500**

**Stamina 76/100**

**Mana: 20/1250**

**Status effects: Dazed, malnourished, minor concussion, ???, minor magical exhaustion**

**Statuses: Dursley’s Whipping Boy, Motherly Protection, Curse Scar, Boy Who Lived, Potter Luck,  
**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity: 8**

**Constitution: 6**

**Wisdom: 4**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Charisma: 2**

**Luck: 7**

**Stat points: 3**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Skills:**

**Endurance: 19/100**

**Brawling: 6/100**

**Sprinting: 28/100**

**Learning: 9/100**

** >Sub categories: Language: English 27/60**

**Writing: English 24/60**

**Reading: 34/60**

**Sneak: 11/100 +5, (from title) = 16/100** ****

**Crime: 0/100 +5, (from title) = 5/100**

**Barter: 6/100**

**Intimidation: 0/100, +5, (from title) =5/100**

**Cooking: 48/100 +10, (from status) = 58/100**

**Healing: 7/150**

**Elemental Magic: 0.5/100**

**Charms: Locked**

**Transfiguration: Locked**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Locked**

**Potions: 1/100, (unlocked due to high cooking skill)**

**Runes: Locked**

**Accidental Magic: 5/5**

** >Sub Category unlocked: Wandless Magic: 1/100**

**Magical Transport: 5/100**

**Current Perks:**

**Four Eyes: You've inherited your father's unfortunate eyesight, luckily it's a tad more useful to you than it was for him. When wearing glasses, Observe ability is unlocked: you are able to see basic stats of people around you, which works for people up to 10 levels above you.**

**Fleet Footed: While you may not have the best endurance, in a sprint, few can match you and fewer can outrun you; increases Dodging Capabilities.**

**Marked by Fate: Due to a prophecy given by an old drunk, the Dark Lord sought you out and marked you. Unlocks ability Parseltongue, allows double damage against dark wizards and dark creatures, and provides a yearly quest for large rewards.**

***A Mother's Love: Because of your mother's sacrifice and some meddling by an old fool, while under the roof of Number 4 Privet Drive, max health is x10, and 1000 max mana is permanently added. Available until age 17***

**Healthy Body: Magic has interesting ways of manifesting; constant abuse from the Dursleys has made your body more resilient, allowed quicker healing, and greatly increased your pain tolerance.**

* **Can be upgraded to A Mother’s Protection with a tier 5 rune stone and a pint of blood**

**Abilities:** ****

**Observe 1/10**

**Parseltongue 5/100**

Just looking at all of this gave Harry a headache and before he could finish his previous sentence, he passed out for the second time that day.

"Man this kid passes out a ton." Toast commented, "Well, can't have the muggles knowing about me, else they may find out about The Game," he continued, while turning invisible and hopefully tricking these "Dursleys" into thinking he was just a trick of the light or a temporary hallucination. "Ya know, I think the kid's got the right idea." Toast murmured to himself, curling up on Harry's chest. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't my first fanfic, but it's gotten to the point where I decided to write what I wanted to read. So to clarify Toast looks like the Cheshire Cat from American Mcgee's Alice. If you like the story and want more comment and leave kudos, suggestions are appreciated. Just so you know I'll frequently edit the chapters after posting any of them so don't assume the chapter is finished just because it's posted. I just realized I forgot to say Harry is like 10 currently. Edited 12/7 my understanding of ages is very flawed so Harry is ten now, this is also I convenient way to avoid the dreaded time skip


	2. Tutorial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of passing out and waking up, only to pass out again, it's time for Harry to face the facts. Quite a few facts, in fact.

If asked, Harry would tell anyone who would listen to him that he'd like to think of himself as normal. Quite frankly, Harry was not normal, as shown by the sight he woke up to; an invisible demon cat sleeping on his chest, and a floating blue box, displaying stats in front of his face. Harry probably would have gone back to sleep, except for the fact that Toast just smacked him across the face.

“Ow, what was that for?” blurted Harry.

“That was for passing out again, you foolish child. I was supposed to teach you how the game works yesterday, but since you’ve been unconscious for so long, I have a different plan,” replied Toast silkily.

  
**Quest added, Game on:**

**Goal: complete tutorial**

**Bonus Goal: defeat your first boss**

**rewards: 50 Exp, random common tool**

**Bonus reward: random rare armor**

**This quest is required and thus, automatically accepted, later quests may be optional.**

“What does E-X-P mean?” asked Harry.

“Exp stands for experience points. If you gain enough exp, you will level up. Leveling up increases health and mana, as well as fully replenishing both.” replied Toast, “I’ll now provide a few pieces of information; stats are a physical description of who you are, Strength represents how much weight you can do things with, Dexterity represents speed, Constitution represents health and physical well being, Wisdom represents your mana recovery and decision making skills, Intelligence represents magical power and overall smartness, Charisma is your ability to communicate and persuade, and, finally, Luck represents your ability with chance; it can improve loot values and increase critical strike chance. Is that clear?”

“Yes, but what do I have to do to complete the quest?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to have you learn the basics of a few things: combat, magic, observe, and relationships. So, first, I’m going to tell you about commands. Commands are things you can say to have different parts of the menu pop up, for instance saying “status” pulls up your stats, skills, and abilities. So, say that now,” instructed Toast.

“S-Status,” Harry whispered.

**For showing knowledge of commands and having the full status section unlocked, inventory is unlocked!**

**Name: Hadrian James Potter** ****

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 0/60**

**Title: Neighborhood Delinquent**

**Hp: 500/500**

**Hp regen: 20/minute**

**Stamina: 100/100**

**Stamina regeneration: 10/minute**

**Mana: 900/1250**

**Mana regen: 8/minute**

**Status effects: malnourished, ???**

**Statuses: Dursley’s Whipping Boy, Motherly Protection, Curse Scar, Boy Who Lived, Potter Luck,  
**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity: 8**

**Constitution: 6**

**Wisdom: 4**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Charisma: 2**

**Luck: 7**

**Stat points: 3**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Skills:**

**Endurance: 19/100**

**Brawling: 6/100**

**Sprinting: 28/100**

**Learning: 9/100**

** >Sub categories: Language: English 27/60**

**Writing: English 24/60**

**Reading: 34/60**

**Sneak: 11/100 +5, (from title) = 16/100** ****

**Crime: 0/100 +5, (from title) = 5/100**

**Barter: 6/100**

**Intimidation: 0/100, (from title) =5/100**

**Cooking: 48/100 +10, (from status) = 58/100**

**Healing: 7/150**

**Elemental Magic: 0.5/100**

**Charms: Locked**

**Transfiguration: Locked**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Locked**

**Potions: 1/100, (unlocked due to high cooking skill)**

**Runes: Locked**

**Accidental Magic: 5/5**

** >Sub Category unlocked: Wandless Magic: 1/100**

**Magical Transport: 5/100**

**Current Perks:**

**Four Eyes: You've inherited your father's unfortunate eyesight, luckily it's a tad more useful to you than it was for him. When wearing glasses, Observe ability is unlocked: you are able to see basic stats of people around you, which works for people up to 10 levels above you**

**Fleet Footed: While you may not have the best endurance, in a sprint few can match you and fewer can outrun you. Increases Dodging Capabilities.**

**Marked by Fate: Due to a prophecy given by an old drunk, the Dark Lord sought you out and marked you. Unlocks ability Parseltogue, allows double damage against dark wizards and dark creatures, and provides yearly quest for large rewards.**

***A Mother's Love: Because of your mother's sacrifice and some meddling by an old fool, while under the roof of Number 4 Privet Drive, max health is x10, and 1000 max mana is permanently added. Available until age 17**

**Healthy Body: Magic has interesting ways of manifesting; constant abuse from the Dursleys has made your body more resilient, allowed quicker healing, and greatly increased your pain tolerance.**

***Can be upgraded to A Mother’s Protection with a tier 5 rune stone and a pint of blood**

**Abilities:** ****

**Observe 1/10**

**Parseltongue 5/100**

“What does inventory mean?” Harry asked confused.

“I’ll explain in a bit. Alright, now that you have your status open, I’ll show you a few things. Hp stands for Health Points. if your health points fall to zero, you’ll be knocked out and if attacked again, killed. But don’t worry about that right now, because you have a few factors on your side.

First and foremost, you have pretty high health regeneration, due to your perk, **Healthy** **Body**. Secondly, rest in a bed removes most temporary injuries and heals your health, stamina, and mana quite a bit. The system itself would have told you this, but because we’re in the tutorial hints are off.

Stamina is used up during strenuous activity like running, climbing, or fighting. If all of it is used up, you’ll get pretty tired, but not much else will happen. Now Mana is used for magic, the more mana you have, the more powerful or numerous spells you can cast. If mana goes lower than zero and goes into the negative, you’ll pass out with a case of magical exhaustion.

Alright, so the next thing on our list: Titles. You currently have one, **Neighborhood Delinquent** , which gives you a +5 in a few stats and reduces relationship status. Titles can be earned in many different ways, some are given to you, some occur naturally, while others are gained when you defeat enemies. Not all titles are positive though so beware of that. You can change your current title at any time if you have another. However this title's effects are a one-time thing, so those are permanent stat boosts and a permanent -30 to relationships in Surrey." lectured the cat.

"You look rather bored, how about some more interactive learning?" questioned Toast.

"Yes please!" begged Harry, suddenly feeling stir-crazy.

"Well, you're in luck! Your Aunt is on her way here now. Thus I'd better hide." Toast replied with a grin that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger until Harry realized that Toast was turning invisible instead. Not a minute too soon either, as the cupboard was thrown open with a clatter. Aunt Petunia dragged Harry out by his ear.

"Boy! My Dudders is hungry, so you are going to be making him food. If you even think of burning it, you'll be in the cupboard for twice as long."

**Da-ding**

**Quest added, Feeding the Pigs**

**Prepare Dudley a satisfactory meal**

**Bonus Objective: Don't burn anything, despite the Dursley's harassment.**

**Rewards: 10 exp and one level in the cooking skill**

**Bonus rewards: unique item**

"Here's your chance to get that hands-on experience you wanted." Toast whispered into Harry's ear, causing Harry to stumble.

"How did you get up there without me noticing?" Harry mumbled furiously.

“Magic of course!” Toast replied, annoyingly chipper.

“Boy! You’d better get cooking or you’re going back in the cupboard!” said Petunia, starting to raise her voice.

“On it Aunt Petunia!” Harry said, getting the bacon and sausages out.

As Harry walked towards the stove, Dudley suddenly stuck his foot out with an evil chuckle. **Skill check Dex 8/5 succeeded,** the game chimed, as Harry suddenly stepped over Dudley’s foot without tripping.

Surprised, Harry almost fell over, “What was that?” He mumbled to Toast.

“That was a skill check. They occur randomly, they can happen for stats, abilities, and skills. Succeeding one requires the number of your stat, skill, or ability to be greater than or equal to what you're being checked against.”

“What did you say, boy! Quit your mumbling and get to work!” yelled Aunt Petunia.

Harry immediately got to work, starting with the bacon. Harry grabbed pieces of bread to do the toast while making sausages in a third pan, all while dodging Dudley’s not subtle attempts to mess him up. **For dodging random bits and bobs for 10 minutes, you have gained one dexterity.**

“What? Since when is that a thing?” Harry cried out, quickly dodging a convenient bowling ball that luckily smashed into the floor. **Skill check Luc 7/5 success.**

“Well Harry, it’s like your skill checks. Occasionally the game acknowledges that you’ve worked hard and gives you a free stat up,” whispered Toast.

“Well Freak, it’s like this: Mum and Da rather like me attempting sports, and if they happen to buy all the equipment for that sport, who am I to judge,” said Big D with a smirk.

"Fuck" Harry said eloquently, dodging yet another bowling ball, while still cooking 12 eggs, six of them fried, 25 rashers of bacon, 8 pieces of toast, and 12 sausages.

After a lot of dodging and many destroyed dishes, which Dudley had started throwing after running out of sports equipment, Harry had finished making breakfast.

**Da-Ding**

**Quest completed**

**Objective completed**

**Bonus objective completed**

**Rewards: 10 exp, one level in cooking, and the Surrey Smacker which has been put in your inventory.**

"Boy! The neighbors are starting to get suspicious after not seeing you for several days, so you're going to the park and staying there for the day," shouted Vernon as he stomped into the dining room.

"So get out!" He said, practically booting Harry out of the house.

Harry was now in the big open world and could feel the energy it gave him to be out of the oppressive presence of the Dursleys.

"Alright! Now that we're out of there, I can make things a tad easier for the two of us." Toast said lightly leaping off Harry's shoulder seeming to blur in midair.

Suddenly, he wasn't a cat, instead, he was a tall thin man. He had pale skin, and dark, slightly graying hair, partially covered by a tophat. He was especially well dressed in a blue vest and burgundy pants. Harry stumbled back, falling against the perfectly tame and normal Dursley lawn.

"Toast? Since when can you turn human?" asked Harry slightly alarmed.

"Oh, this? Just a little something I've cultivated in my spare time. While I'm in this form, I am called Theodore Blackwell. You can call me your Uncle Theodore if anyone asks. This is for the sake of convenience, so don't get any ideas," Toast replied amused, "Now let's be off to the park, where I can tell you about items, enemies, magic, and the wonders of the inventory system."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know this chapter was a bit boring but I'm trying to describe important elements for people who've never read a fic like this, and the added bonus is that Harry is learning too. School's has gotten busier so I'll probably update off and on. I don't plan to abandon this though. As always comments are encouraged and hoped for, if you have something you'd like to see in the story comment, and I'll consider adding it.
> 
> 10/13/20 That's all for today, I'll probably add more tomorrow when I have a bit more free time.  
> 10/15/20 I forgot to add stuff yesterday I’m doing it today.  
> 10/20/20 I was busy today thus I worked on this instead of paying attention.  
> Oh and if you want to see what Toast aka Theodore Blackwell looks like check out accidental art. Where I keep story art link and if I figure out how eventually fan art.


	3. Tom is Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns how fighting works with the game, learns Toast family history and makes a friend.

**Bold is game text**

_Italics are Parsletogue_

It was such a refreshing feeling for Harry to be outside again, since it was summer Harry was rarely allowed out. More often than not he was doing a seemingly endless list of chores. Toast was not enjoying the summer heat as much, but he was too proud to complain about the heat, after all, he looked suitably dapper. Style was generally a good reason to sacrifice comfort. Not many people were in the park, which made sense considering that it was 32 degrees Celsius and it was only 11 in the morning. “This is perfect Harry, the fewer people here the easier this will be for me to teach you.” exclaimed Toast “That’s great, but what did you mean earlier when you were talking about making this identity?” Harry asked confused “Ah, I was wondering when you’d ask about it, nosy brats like you always do,” Toast replied teasingly “See the thing is, I wasn’t always a demon. I had and still have a ‘human’ family.” “Wait, you do? How? How does that work? Also, what do you mean you weren’t always a demon? Did you become one?” Harry asked rapid-fire astonished by this new information about his mysterious “Uncle”. “Let’s see, yes, my siblings are still alive, I was adopted, not that it would’ve mattered, I had a small accident before I was adopted, and yes becoming a demon is surprisingly hard, but I have incredible luck, not good or bad just luck.” Toast responded just as quickly. “But we’ll get to that later; instead we are gonna discuss what else you need to learn. First and foremost you have a nigh-infinite pocket dimension where you can store just about anything this is called your Inventory.” Toast said, “In fact, there’s probably a way where you can use only the inventory to defend yourself, but I’m not gonna let you do that. Because that’s too boring.” “Alright so I have an Inventory, how do I remove things from it?” asked Harry, “It’s fairly simple, just say Inventory, reach in and think of what you want and just pull it out. Try it now with the fancy new thing you got” Toast replied exasperated at how slow they were going. “Inventory!” Harry said. Suddenly a decent-sized trunk appeared in front of him and Harry reached his arm inside. “C’mon give me the quest reward” Harry thought furiously. Lo and behold Harry felt an oddly grippy handle in his hands which he pulled out to reveal the most punk spatula to have ever existed. “Observe” Harry said remembering his Perks for the first time ever.

**The Surrey Smacker, (rare)**

**For when cooking needs to be edgy. A spatula made of bone and a single dragon scale, covered in runes and edgy designs by an overly affectionate grandmother for her granddaughter Edith. This spatula while not inherently magical packs quite the punch dealing 5 + 1/2 your dexterity score and enable the very scary ability [Fiery Frenzy] which heats the spatula to an absurd heat allowing an additional 2 fire damage at the cost of 100 mana a minute. This ability can be improved and does not require the spatula, can apply to any weapon**

“Holy shit, that’s a beefy and very dangerous weapon,” Harry said quite terrified until he remembered his plan to use observe on Toast for more info, which he promptly did.

**Theodore Blackwell (Toast)**

**Race (Demon) former human**

**???**

**???????**

“That was not what I expected to see,” said Harry confused “Ah, trying to look at my stats I see, well I’m a tad too high levels for that.” replied Toast smugly, “So wait what’s your level then?” asked Harry excited “Ah ah ah, that’d be telling.” answered Toast with a smirk, and “However now that you have a weapon, I suppose it’s time for you to use it.”

 **Da-ding!** ****

**Quest assigned by Toast**

**Terror in the Trees**

**Baby has obtained his first weapon and is now going to use it**

**Kill 5 Rabid Rabbits (0/5)** **and kill the boss**

**reward**

**100 exp, skill book, and ???**

“How am I supposed to kill 5 rabbits let alone a boss!” Harry exclaimed growing worried. “Easy, just hit them with your smacker until they’re dead” Answered Toast lazily, “But I’ve never killed anything before” cried Harry starting to panic” “Easy kid! Calm down, how about this I teach you something to help?” said Toast “Alright, what are you going to teach me?” said Harry staring to calm down. “I’m gonna teach you how to do magic, specifically the most basic spell, called **Mana Ball.** The first thing you’re gonna want to do is close your eyes, and focus on your breathing” began Toast oddly happy that Harry was no longer crying. Harry’s breathing started to slow as focused on his breathing, in and out, in and out, “Alright so your next step is going to be to holding your hand out and reach deep inside you for you spark of magic.” continued Toast quietly, Harry’s hand was at his chest level, arm extended with his palm out light starting to shine from his hand that started to coalesce into an orb the size of a marble that was slowly growing until once it was about the size of a tennis ball, it stopped growing.

**Da-ding!**

**Ability Mana Ball (lv. 1) created**

**A swirling ball of pure willpower and energy**

**damage = 10 + 2 x Int**

**current damage =22**

**cost 195 mana**

**cost = 200 - (ability level x 5)**

The ball, a shining green suddenly launched into a tree with a CRACK! As Harry lost control of it momentarily. “Whoa.” Harry whispered admiring the smoking hole left in the tree from where the ball went through. “Very impressive for your first try, and look what your frivolous use of magic has attracted” Toast said proud of Harry as he pointed to a large and disgusting looking bunny. The bunny was about the size of a medium sized dog with two pointy knife-like teeth that were coated in crusty looking blood, scratch that the whole bunny was covered in the rust colored fluid some of which was still fresh. “Ah, wait before you get into combat for the first time I need to give you something.” Toast said happily

**Da-ding! HUD unlocked by entering combat**

and suddenly in the corners of Harry’s vision he could see two bars one blue, one red. “Those are your health and mana bars, they will also give notifications that tell you the actual numbers, figured it’d be easier than opening up your status every time” Toast answered to Harry’s unasked question. With that the rabbit lunged at Harry. Harry talked by surprise was unable to dodge it and the rabbit bit deeply into his left arm.

**-20 health**

**480/500**

Harry reacted instinctively and with a sudden gathering of magic let loose a mana ball right into the middle of the rabbit’s chest sending it crashing into a tree and leaving it dazed.

**-195 mana**

**860/1250**

Harry got up with some difficulty and took out The Surrey Smacker with which he then activated **Fiery Frenzy** and unleashed a flurry of blows

**-100 mana**

**762/1250**

Harry was only able to get in 6 hits before the rabbit lunged at hi again this time revealing that unlike a typical bunny, it had claws, which scratched through his hand-me down shirt as it climbed up his chest knocking him to the ground before Harry was able to get a single good smack in which caused the rabbit to dissolve into a pile of dust and loot. Harry took a breather and checked his stats

**Health 464/500**

**Mana 765/1250**

“Damn, that hurt.” Harry exclaimed shocked. “Yes I imagine it did, now give the game a second” Toast had scarcely finished his sentence before.

**Da-ding!**

**Rabid Rabbit defeated 10 exp gained**

**1 x [Lucky Rabbit’s Foot] gained**

**1 x [10 £ note]  
  
New skill gained: Blunt Weapon training lv. 1**

**You ever wanted to smack things around with non-sharp objects? Well now’s your chance!  
Blunt weapon damage = an additional 5% of final damage **

**example: weapon does 10 dmg originally it now does 10.5 dmg**

“Wow, is that going to happen for every enemy I kill?” Harry exclaimed, “Also why did the rabbit drop money?” “Yes, it will happen for every enemy and the money? That’s just part of the game.” Harry took out his brand new item and used **Observe** on it

**Lucky Rabbits Foot (rare)**

**Oddly clawed and stained with the blood of the former bunny’s,(Sawblade’s) enemies**

**adds 1 luck**

**stacks**

“WHAT! There are items that give stat bonuses!” Harry exclaimed in shock. “Of course, they’re rare of course but very useful, this one looks like it would need to be worn on a necklace,” responded Toast calmly. Harry thinking quickly reached down to his ratty sneakers and took out one of the shoelaces to make a necklace which he promptly equipped. “Wasn’t there something else you had to do?” Toast commented dryly while looking behind Harry. Harry attempted to turn around but he wasn’t quick enough and was tackled by the Rabid Rabbit that had snuck up on him.

**-40 hp**

**428/500**

Harry grappled with the Rabbit attempting to shove it off of him, **Strength check 3/5 Failed** , but was unable to and he lacked the concentration to summon **Mana Ball** to his hands. Thus he attempted to get a lucky strike in with his spatula **Luck Check 8/7 passed** and imbedded it into the rabbit’s skull killing it instantly. 

**Da-ding!**

**Rabid Rabbit defeated 10 exp gained**

**1 x [Bloody Fur] gained**

**1 x [10 £ note]**

Unfortunately, Harry had taken some significant damage in that fight and was rather out of it. “Status” Harry finally wheezed out unable to say more.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter** ****

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 30/60**

**Title: Neighborhood Delinquent**

**Hp: 250/500**

**Hp regen: 20/minute**

**Stamina 54/100**

**Stamina regen 10/minute**

**Mana: 916/1250**

**Mana regen 8/minute**

**Status effects: malnourished, ???**

**Statuses: Dursley’s Whipping Boy, Motherly Protection, Curse Scar, Boy Who Lived, Potter Luck,  
**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity: 9**

**Constitution: 6**

**Wisdom: 4**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Charisma: 2**

**Luck: 8**

**Stat points: 3**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Money: 24£ 0G 0S 0K**

**Skills:**

**Endurance: lv. 12 (18%)**

**Brawling: lv. 7 (9%)**

**Sprinting: lv. 16 (48%)**

**Language: English lv. 28 (56%)**

**Writing: lv. 12 (45%)**

**Reading: lv. 16 (11%)**

**Sneak: lv. 7 +5,(from title) = lv. 12 (39%)** ****

**Crime: lv. 0 +5,(from title) = lv. 5 (0%)**

**Barter: lv. 6 (73%)**

**Intimidation: lv. 0 +5 (from title) =lv. 5 (0%)**

**Cooking: lv. 16 +10,(from status) = lv. 26 (16%)**

**Healing: lv. 3 (89%)**

**Elemental Magic: lv. 0 (52%)**

**Charms: Locked**

**Transfiguration: Locked**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Locked**

**Potions: lv. 1 (2%) (unlocked due to high cooking skill)**

**Runes: Locked**

**Accidental Magic: lv. MAX**

** >Sub Category: Wandless Magic: lv. 1 (10%)**

**Magical Transport: lv. 3 (0%)**

**Current Perks:**

**Four Eyes**

**Fleet Footed**

**Marked by Fate**

**A Mother's Love**

**Healthy Body**

**Abilities:** ****

**Observe lv. 1 (39%)**

**Parseltongue lv. 5 (18%)**

**Fiery Frenzy lv. 1 (26%)**

**Mana Ball lv. 1 (12%)**

”Well that fight took a lot of your health didn’t it?” Asked Toast dryly, “Ya, it kinda did. Why does it hurt so much?” Replied Harry Morosely wondering how he was going to beat three more of those devil bunnies. "That's probably because you were bitten, literally half to death," responded Toast amused with his little pun. “Do you know of a way for me to heal quicker?” Asked Harry desperately “Well, I supposed as your companion I could help you complete the quest, but you wouldn’t get exp or loot from the Rabbits I kill” answered Toast growing a little excited at the thought of a quick hunt. “Yes, please help me!” Harry begged unwilling to fight more Rabbits with his health and stamina as low as they were. “Alright” and with Toast getting the last word in he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a loud pop, nary a second later three shrieks pierced the forest at almost the exact same time as a **Ding!**

**Terror in the Trees partially complete**

**Rabid Rabbits 5/5 killed**

**Summoning Boss**

**Summoning, Summoning, Summoning**

**BOOP!**

After the loud and wet sounding boop squelched, a portal opened and spat out a Large Adder, which being an Adder was less than three feet long, one of the few species native to England. The adder opened its red eyes and took in the scene, an underfed malnourished looking child in oversized clothes that were coated in blood, wielding the most badass spatula of all time, and screamed _“OH MY FUCKING GOD! Of all the children I had to end up as a boss to it’s this little shit!”_ Harry taken aback by the odd screaming quickly **Observed** the snake.

**Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr.**

**Former/Future Dark Lord**

**Tom was once a simple ??? before God took pity on him and gave him another chance, this was supposed to be his first day on the job, though of course he wasn’t expecting to be a snake something that he normally isn’t.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 23, I have a vague starting plan for this chapter, and I’ll try to finish it before Halloween but I might not.  
> October 29, so I have poor planning so we’ll see what I get done, finally implemented the Surrey smacker  
> October 30 morning, made some progress implemented Magic so that’s good, I would really appreciate any comments just to tell me if I doing good or bad, or to know what you’d like to see changed stuff like that. Or even grammar corrections. I know at least some people are reading this story on that note I’m so happy to see that I’ve almost reached 60 views! Thank you so much.  
> October 31, so I’m not going to finish this today but I put a fair amount of work into it, so I hope you all have a happy Halloween.  
> November 5, Holy shit, that took so much effort to finish, but Chapter 3 is now finished, I actually did the research for this chapter, apparently, England has like 3-4 snake species and one had red eyes which were perfect for Tom. If any of you were wondering yes, I did in fact change the Status stuff, just to make it easier for you and me to read, but I'm not gonna change it in earlier chapters until later. I have no idea when I’ll next update but I will eventually, so until next time remember to leave kudos or comment if you like what I’m doing, it gives me the motivation that I lack. Until next time Au Revoire.


	4. Well fuck, that ain’t a boss, THIS IS A BOSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t go how Tom expected, Harry is not prepared for this, Toast is not ready to be the father of two smol children and Smelbok is angry enough to commit secret prodigy.

This was not how Tom’s day had been planned, when God made him an offer he was thrilled to get an opportunity to repent and make up for the mistakes of his youth.The problem with making a horcrux is that you have to put part of yourself into it, so the more you make the more of yourself you lose, Voldemort had one been a wide-eyed child put in a thrilling new world after all. Most of the that innocence and goodness was put into his first horcrux, which when in it’s chosen form generally manifested as that of a small child, however that didn’t mean he wasn’t as fiercely intelligent as he was when he made the horcrux, so Tom tended to come off as about as mature and sarcastic as your average 16 year old which of course endeared him to God. God being who he was enjoyed Tom’s sense of humor so much that he decided to play a prank on him. All of this was running through Tom’s head as he step through the portal the next thought that ran through his head was “Hey! Who took my arms and legs?”. Thinking about it Tom realized he was in fact a snake and currently not human. Tom took a good look at the person in front of him to see if they were responsible, and realized he might have made a bad deal. At first glance the kid didn’t look threatening he was so small he looked about five, but he was wearing bloodied clothes made for someone three times his size, so Tom thought he was probably either running away and abused or the kid had gotten into a fight. Then he say the kids hands small but scarred and calloused one gripping the smooth handle of a terrifying spatula, not because of how it looked but what it was made of. Dragon scales are incredibly rare in the wizarding world, dragons were an endangered species and were fiercely protected as a result, since there they scales grew with them a shed scale was very rare indeed. Too be able to use one so frivolously as the blade of a spatula meant that the person that made it was either incredibly rich or very powerful. The boys other hand was equally frightening, few wizards could do wandless magic and fewer still could maintain corporeal magic, but this kid had been maintaining a spell that Tom didn’t recognize for a good minute. Finally moving past the boys torso Tom looked at his face and started swearing “ _OH MY FUCKING GOD! Of all the children I had to end up as a boss to it’s this little shit!”_ Normally Tom wouldn’t have been this rude to a child but A. He was a snake and the kid couldn’t understand him anyway and B. It wasn’t every day you come face to face with killing curse green eyes of kid who’s parents you killing cursed. “ _Are you alright?”_ If snakes could blink Tom would have blinked enough to fly, did the ki-Harry just speak parseltogue? Unfortunately for Tom while he was pondering this the portal that was still open above him spat out two more things. The first was a large upside clear plastic tank which land right on Tom trapping him in it’s enclosed space. The second was not a thing but a person... kinda, it was unlike any person that Harry had ever seen, for one thing it was short only about half a foot taller than Harry’s malnourished 10 year old frame, the second odd thing Harry noticed was the tail. Now Harry wasn’t the type of person to judge someone based on a physical deformity but this was more than that, out of the back of this guys oddly medieval clothing was a long,(for his size), scale looking tail. The Harry noticed the man’s face looking at it Harry could tell that this was in fact an adult despite their height, an odd short dragonic adult but an adult nonetheless. Unfortunately for Harry as he was only 10 years old he lacked the attention span to focus on the odd short dude and turned back to Tom in the terrarium. While doing this however his Rabbit foot necklace swung and glinted catching the eye of the new person. In a halting and gravely tone the stranger began, “I-is tha-at the paw of My PRECIOUS RABBIT SAWBLADE!” He screamed and Harry was thrown back into a tree from the force of the blow. **-10 hp** Luckily for Harry he had been able to recover some before this fight, so the damage didn’t hurt him too much, but this was just from the guy yelling, who knew what his attacks could do. At this point Harry was growing rather nervous and decided it was better to know his enemy, so he used **Observe.**

**Smelbok lv. 5**

**Kobold(inferior)**

**Smelbok is a kobold who is constantly mocked and harassed by his peers for being weak. His only solace is in his rabbits Sawblade, Terri, Pud, Ms. FlimFlam, and Jeff. While weak in comparison to to stronger monsters* kobold are still a fair bit stronger on average than most humans, what puts them at a disadvantage as that most kobolds can’t do magic, the few that can however soar above the rest.**

Harry was both very worried and very guilty until he read the last part of Smelbok’s description.

**While Smelbok does love his rabbits, those rabbits were once humans that he experimented on to produce the creature that are around today. All test subjects either died or were driven insane**

Harry was no longer guilty. Now he was about as angry as Smelbok.

”Toast would you do me a favor and kill this person” Harry asked as he trembled with rage. “No can do kiddo, it’s nap time.” replied Toast sleepily “You’re mostly on your own” and with those fateful words Harry realized the gravity of the situation, Harry was a lot weaker than this kobold, Toast wasn’t gonna help him here so he needed a plan. Harry remembered the breathing exercises Toast taught him, and focused. The orb in his grew to about the size of a tennis ball and stopped there, but Harry didn’t through it he remembered something Toast had told him about magic, “Visualization is key, if you know what your doing and how you ring doing it almost anything can be accomplished with magic”, so Harry focused and the orb started to thin and lengthen to about the size of Harry’s forearm, details then started to form a serrated tip and fletching on the end.

**Da-ding! New ability created**

**Mana Arrow lv. 1 (5%)**

**(Piercing)***

**Damage = 15 + int**

**Cost = 100**

**Cost = 100 - 5 per level after 1st**

***Your skill has a trait, traits are bonuses or downsides to a skill, piercing means it works better against lightly armored foes, like those wearing chain mail or scales.**

  
This was a significantly better result than Harry had expected, sure it did less damage but it was perfect against a scales enemy like Smelbok, and he could use it significantly more, than **Mana Ball.** Unfortunately for Harry Smelbok hadn’t been idle either, while Harry been doing magic, Smelbok had been using his rage to try something similar and he could finally use it. Harry glanced up to see the strange and frightening sight of Smelbok perched on top of humanoid figure made of earth seemingly controlling it with dark purple threads attached to his fingers. Normally the sight of this would have made Harry want to run away, but Harry was determined to avenge the humans Smelbok had killed, Harry looked him right in the eye and charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just give suggestions please, writing is very hard and I didn’t expect to get this far and now need help, but other that I’m working on the chapter but since I don’t have much of a plan for it it’ll probably take longer than the three previous chapters. The stuff about the horcrux is my own personal thoughts on it, I don’t see Tom Riddle as stupid enough to try to conquer the wizarding world by force, I think the basilisk accidentally killed someone and he used the opportunity without knowing the side effects. Hurray it’s Harry’s first boss fight, and I feel I probably need to clarify more, the mana arrows is more useful against a lightly armored enemy that it could pierce, while the mana ball would probably be more useful against an enemy like the golem.


	5. Fight or Flight: AKA the first appearance of an idea that got this started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s hardest fight yet, which he’s probably going to win because he’s the main character, unless I decide that Toast is the main character in which case Harry might die

As determined as Harry was, he was still a ten year old and thus the sight of the combined heights of Smelbok and his Golem,(14.5 feet in case anyone was curious), was a lot to take in, enough that he unconsciously activated his **Observe**

**Smelbok and Bubba**

**Bubba was once a humble mound of dirt until, in his rage Smelbok activated Bubba with his unique magic [Puppetry)**

**Bubba (lv. 4)**

**Race (Earth Golem)**

**Smelbok (lv. 5)**

**Race (Superior Kobold)**

**when combined as they are now they have a combined health of 1005**

**weak points (?)**

“ONE THOUSAND AND FIVE health!” Harry started to shout only to end at almost a whimper, that was double the Health Harry had, and even though Toast had killed the rest of the rabbits Harry still wasn’t in tiptop condition. While Harry was distracted worrying about these things Smelbok was using Bubba to start taking swings at Harry, **Dex check 9/7, 9/8, 9/9 passed,** all which Harry dodged at the last minute but he was starting to get even more worried, that last blow had actually touched, leaving a streak of dirt across his chest. Despite his fear Harry couldn’t afford to remain idle in a fight against this kind of adversary and responded with as much fire power as he could summon, which because of his **Wisdom** was four, but luck was with Harry for he drew the variety pack, two **Mana balls** and two **Mana arrows** were flung at Bubba and Smelbok. Smelbok attempted to use Bubba’s large rocky arms to block and was partially successful, Bubba managed to block the mana balls at the expense of large chunks being removed from one of the arms. Bubba unfortunately was two slow to block the arrow that were designed to go between chinks in defense. **Critical hit -100 hp** one of the arrows registered as it hit Smelbok in his left eye, dissipating after the initial impact and coincidentally causing the bleeding from his eye to increase enough to cause a status effect. **Bleeding I applied -10 hp a minute for five minutes or until stopped.** Harry’s other arrow unfortunately missed but it still cost him. Harry stumbled as he started to feel the effects of the day, he had fought off two killer rabbits, almost starved, dodged about thirty odd bowling balls and other sporting equipments, and now he was in a life or death battle against somebody that was significantly stronger than him, to be quite frank Harry was exhausted, the **-600 mana** notification wasn’t helping much. He steadied himself, took a deep breath and tried to come up with a plan. While his barrage of spell was effective, that was mostly thanks to luck, and quite frankly Harry would not be able to pull off another one like that. This meant that Harry would need to try to play this safely. Harry took a careful look at the two, dodging a swing as he did so, **Dex check 9/8.** The golem, Bubba, was tall on his own around 10 feet tall with long strands of moss for hair and two shiny black rocks for eyes. Now that Harry thought about it, hadn’t the **Observe** said that the golem was animated by Smelbok’s magic? This left Harry with a couple options for defeating the pair, first and most obvious was to wait for Smelbok to run out of mana. The problem with that is that Harry was exhausted and didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep dodging for. The second option would be to try to cut off Smelbok’s magic, and hope that since Smelbok was new to magic he wouldn’t be able to repeat it easily. **Dex check 9/9, For dodging the attacks of an enemy significantly outside your weight class you have gained one dexterity.**

**Ding! Stat has reached 10! Perk unlocked**

Confused by the notifications, Harry was unable to dodge the next swing sent at him sending him flying backwards **-200 Hp.** Harry felt his ribs crack from that attack and knew he was in deep shit, he would basically be able to take only one more of those or be knocked unconscious, the only reason he hadn’t been knocked out by the pain of breaking his ribs was the fact that the Dursleys had done much worse.   
“Oh would you look at that, you have a new perk available to you” a voice from Harry’s ear mused. “I should probably explain what that means to you. Basically every once in a while you have a milestone stat amount, in this case 10 where you unlock a perk. Obviously the higher the milestone the better the perk options, these are unique perks too, not generic ones which we’ll get to after you win this fight. My suggestion would be to claim it now, because it looks like your struggling.” Toast lectured.

“ **Status**!” Harry shouted realizing the every attack from Bubba seemed the slightest bit slower.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter** ****

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 30/60**

**Title: Neighborhood Delinquent**

**Hp: 240/500**

**Hp regen: 20/minute**

**Stamina 52/100**

**Stamina regen 10/minute**

**Mana: 388/1250**

**Mana regen 8/minute**

**Status effects: malnourished, ???**

**Statuses: Dursley’s Whipping Boy, Motherly Protection, Curse Scar, Boy Who Lived, Potter Luck,  
**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity: 10 PERK AVAILABLE**

**Constitution: 6**

**Wisdom: 4**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Charisma: 2**

**Luck: 8**

**Stat points: 3**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Money: 24£ 0G 0S 0K**

Quickly Harry touched the PERK AVAILABLE option

**For First Milestone Dexterity Perk there are 2 options**

**A choice between two random fighting styles**

**or**

**The Perk**

**Meandering Man**

**Sometimes you get lost in your thoughts, when lost in your thoughts, your body subconsciously assumes your in danger,(due to your horrible childhood), and allows you to move at jogging speed. Perk let’s you move outside of combat at jogging speed with no additional stamina loss.** ****

It wasn’t a hard choice for Harry, sure the second option was useful outside of combat but he was currently in combat, so that complicated matters. Harry selected the first option.

**Choose between one of these fighting styles**

**Traditional Boxing**

**The path of the Pugilist, the way of the fist. Who needs any fancy moves when you punch good**

**or**

**Crouching Tiger, Flinging Wagon**

**One of the secret Martial arts of the Giants, more information will be revealed if chosen**

This choice turned out to be significantly harder than Harry expected, because on one hand he loved a good mystery, but on the other hand Traditional Boxing was probably easier to learn. But on the other other hand Harry had a weapon, and didn’t need to do unarmed fighting and since traditional boxing was easier to learn he could probably just find a gym or something that taught it. With this in mind Harry made his selection.

 **Fighting Style Crouching Tiger Flinging Wagon has been selected, more information revealed.** ****

**Crouching Tiger Flinging Wagon lv. 1 (0%)**

**CTFL (Crouching Tiger Flinging Wagon) is a unique fighting style formed by the Giants to work against their arch nemesis, the Giant Giants. The fighting style was devised by a half giant known as Allistor J. Hagrid as a way of utilizing speed to take down larger opponents, it uses the momentum granted by your speed to increase the velocity of your attacks. People who use this style have reported that the world seems to slow down, while they move normal speed. This is a lesser martial arts of the Giants, one of their 12 unique martial arts.**

**The rest of the world moves at 1/4 speed while activated**

**costs 20 stamina/minute**

Well, that wasn’t what Harry expected, this was exactly what he needed to take down Bubba, to even the playing field. It should be mentioned at this point, that while Harry was reading about perks and such he was also running Smelbok and Bubba in circles while Smelbok screamed “ Stay still!” and “Get back here!”. Harry was surprised to realize that upon obtaining the fighting style, he instinctively knew how he was supposed to position himself. Of course, knowing and doing aren’t the same thing but Harry, after gaining some distance, gave it a shot. First he prepped his spatula, activated **Fiery Frenzy** , and slid in to a crouch with his left foot forward and his right one ready to push of the ground in an instant. 

While this whole kerfuffle with Harry and Smelbok had been going on, Tom had been trying to figure out how to get out of the terrarium, it hadn’t been going well.

” _Stupid Magic resistant container._ ” Tom hissed angrily beginning to lose patience and looking up from the container, “ _Stupid dragonic goblin fuc- HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT.”_ Tom screamed, well as much as a snake can scream. Now it should be noted that up until this point Tom had been to busy examining his container to notice the very big golem, and also the very small child attack said golem.

Harry was going fast, very fast in fact. Harry didn’t really consider this, but there was a small part in the back of his mind that realized that him going top speed while the rest of the world was moving at about a quarter speed meant he was moving at four times his max speed. Of course the rest of him was a bit busy beating the shit of of the golem. Surprisingly enough the **Fiery Frenzy** was very effective against the golem, hardening the patches of the golems skin making its movements stiffer slowing it down even more. By the time Harry deactivated it he was lying on the ground in a puddle of sweat, but at least he looked better than Bubba. Bubba was literally a pile of dirt with eyes now, Smelbok was looking rather exhausted as well. Which made sense considering he’d been controlling the golem. 

“Well how about that? You’ve done a pretty good job defeating this boss. Though you seem just as exhausted as he does. Hmmm, ah! That’s something I can help with.” exclaimed Toast.

**Stamina transferred +30**

**34/100 Stamina**

Suddenly Harry felt filled with energy, he was still exhausted, but he felt he could probably run a mile or two before passing out. So he decided to finish the fight and started rushing towards Smelbok, but Smelbok also has something planned. “Ha! I may die but I’ll have my revenge” screeched Smelbok with glee. With this exclamation an odd purple spell shot towards Harry. The spell was odd because it was a typical ball of magic, instead it was screaming skull. Smelbok keeled over dead immediately after casting it. Harry attempted to dodge it.

**Dex check 10/25 failed**

“25! What kind of ridiculous check is that?!?” Thought Harry furiously, and he tried to block instead.   
**  
**

**Da-ding!**

**Quests completed Game on, and Terror in the Trees**

**rewards granted**

**level up x 2**

**Common tool granted: Rope: Extended edition**

**Rare Armor piece granted: Pauldron of The Necromancer**

**skill book granted: Puppetry**

**New quest granted: An escape from the Dursley’s?**

“What the Fu-“ Harry started to say, before being smacked in the face by the curse he failed to block.

**-Alert! Cursed-**

**You have been afflicted with the Curse of the Dead Man Walking**

**An ancient curse, mistranslated by Smelbok who thought it said “The Curse of the Dead Mark”which is a curse that causes the target to continuously lose health until cured or dead. Instead this curse starts to slowly turn the afflicted into an undead, granting them control over death magic at the cost of health instead of mana. This curse will start with the typical symptoms of the Dead Mark curse until treated and will appear to be the Dead Mark curse until treated.**

**The system will now knock you unconscious while the curse takes effect.**

BONK! Harry fell down flipping Toms terrarium over.

“Well that’s probably not good.” Toast commented as he transformed back into his human form and picking up Harry.

“Jeez, what does this kid eat? Nothing? He’s practically weightless.” Quipped Toast.

” _Hey! Wait where are you going?”_ Exclaimed Tom.

Toast just looked at him, “I don’t speak snake.” He responded dryly “Have you tried not being a snake?” 

Tom felt like an idiot, he hadn’t even considered trying to turn back, he had just assumed it was a permanent form. After some deep concentration, heavy breathing, and a POP! Tom was no longer a snake, instead he was a 10 year old child with an adorable little pout.   
“Well come on, I have to go save Harry’s life and figure out what to do with you. So we’re going to go see my brother, Vigo Blackwell.” Remarked Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to NothingPretentious on Fanfiction.net for the idea for a fighting style.  
> Sorry this took so long, it took a while to get motivated, so I’ve been sitting on half a chapter for most of the month. God am I glad I finally finished this chapter. But now we have a bit more direction to the story, we’re going to see Vigo. Yay Vigo! Comment if you want to see stuff, y’all no I lack motivation. On the bright side finally had the first snow of the season. Keep safe, try not to die, and please send me comments, expect this chapter to go through a bit of editing once my sister gets to it. Until then send me comments. I decided to try using subliminal messages to trick you guys into sending me comments, comment down below if it worked.


	6. In which Harry is mostly unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is unconscious, Toast is bemused, Vigo is distracted, and Tom is sick

“Where the FUCK did you learn to, mmph, drive” asked Tom feeling rather sick from Toast’s horrible driving.

”I didn’t,” Toast replied cheerfully, “but we’re here.” Here, being a dark secluded Gothic manor. Tom stumbled out of the car and turned to look at the manor. It was no Hogwarts, but it was still an impressive sight. The house was a large three story house constructed of, now mossy, stone, with large windows decorating the front of it. It was imposing to be sure. “Are you sure your brother can help him?” Tom asked quietly.   
“I’m not quite sure that he can, but Vigo is the only person I know who probably has the necessary knowledge to help him, the ability, and might actually be willing to do me a favor.” Replied Toast solemnly.

Toast rang the doorbell.

”No” Answered Vigo sternly, “I am not doing you another favor.”

”C’mon the kid’s life is on the line” pleaded Toast

”And who’s at fault for that?” Vigo asked raising his eyebrow

”An inter dimensional Kobold, who used some ancient curse on him” Toast deadpanned.

”What kind of curse?” Vigo asked starting to grow interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the start of a draft, I may be late in getting out a new chapter, or I might not, I should have it out in a couple weeks. I’m taking this one kind of slow, I might post more tomorrow, but I most likely won’t post any on Wednesday because that’s my birthday, Ok so I’m really bad at updating regularly but I have spring break in a week and will hopefully get more accomplished then.


End file.
